Conventionally, a number of markers can be deployed that when working in conjunction can determine the location of one or more other devices. When these markers are deployed, their locations need to be determined and stored. Such a system requires significant manual configuration during the initial setup that must be repeated if a marker is moved.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if a marker could detect when it is moved and automatically trigger a recalibration of the network of markers in response.